Dumbledores Problem
by Bakufun
Summary: Zum ersten Mal muss Dumbledore auf seinen Besuch warten anstatt selbst warten zu lassen... ((einseitiges) Slash, DumbledoreSnape, ?)


Harry Potter - Langweilige und unsinnige (Love)storys für zwischendurch XD

Chapter one: The boy who lived - Dumbledores Problem 

(Nach keiner Idee von Baku.)

Da saß er nun an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete, wie die meiste Zeit seines Lebens als Direktor der Zauberschule Hogwarts, darauf, dass jemand den Raum betrat.

Oft verbrachte er seine Zeit auch mit anderen Dingen wie z.B. dem Besuch von wichtigen Besprechungen und dem Treffen enorm wichtiger Entscheidungen.

Dies jedoch war ein Fall in dem es von äußerster Wichtigkeit war auf denjenigen zu warten, der kommen würde, anstatt wie sonst seine Besucher auf sich warten zu lassen.

"Meinst du nicht es ist albern, in jemanden verliebt zu sein, der viel jünger ist als du?", kam es höhnisch von einem der Bilder an der Wand des Zimmers. "Und zudem alles andere als geeignet für dich.", fügte eines der anderen Exschulleiterportraits hinzu.

Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen an den Wänden lachten über die Worte ihres Vorgängers oder Nachfolgers, je nachdem wie alt sie waren.

Dumbledore fühlte sich beleidigt. Was hatte dieser Haufen alter Leute schon über sein Liebesleben zu bestimmen, oder eher das was er sich wünschte. 

Nach fast 150 Jahren Lebenszeit würde ein alter Zauberer doch wenigstens davon träumen dürfen jemanden zu lieben.

"Ich wäre nie Schulleiter geworden wenn ich die Hoffnung immer gleich aufgegeben hätte.", grummelte er und richtete ein weiteres Mal seinen Hut, strich seinen Bart in Form und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Schon eine halbe Stunde Verspätung, aber Albus Dumbledore würde hier bleiben und weiter warten, wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten.

Erneut meldete sich eines der Gemälde kritisch zu Wort: "Wenn es wenigstens Professor McGonagall wäre."

"Ja, Minerva ist eine weise Frau. Sehr geeignet für einen – nun – in die Jahre gekommenen Zauberer wie dich. Und selbst sie ist noch verhältnismäßig – nun – jung.", pflichtete das Bildnis einer alten Hexe dem ersten Sprecher bei, der sich nun erneut zu Wort meldete: "Aber grade aus Slytherin. Als echter Gryffindor solltest du es wahrlich besser wissen." 

"Jetzt seid endlich still." – Dumbledores Stimme schallte wie ein Donnerschlag durch den Raum. 

"Ich habe euch nicht um eure Meinung gebeten. Schweigt ihr nicht bald, werde ich euch mit einem Zauber dazu bringen." 

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn drohend auf eines der Schulleiterportraits.

"Wir glauben nur, dass du einem Irrtum unterliegst. Wir wollen dir helfen.", verteidigte sich der bedrohte Zauberer. 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Nur dass ich keine Hilfe brauche." 

"Natürlich brauchst du Hilfe. 36, Slytherin durch und durch und so /unfreundlich/."

Den Zauberstab immer noch auf das Bild gerichtet stand er auf und tat etwas das eigentlich nicht zu ihm passte: er schrie.

"LANGSAM LANGT ES!"

"Was langt? Meinen Sie es macht einen guten Eindruck wenn Sie hier so einen Lärm machen?"

Dumbledore fuhr herum. Die Tür seines Büros hatte sich geöffnet ohne das er es mitbekommen hatte und einer der Lehrer war hereingekommen. 

"Oh, nein. Ich habe nur mit den alten Schulleitern gesprochen. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Setzen Sie sich doch Severus."

Zweifelnd hob Professor Snape die Augenbrauen und folgte der Einladung.

Auch Dumbledore nahm wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Das war ja eine schöne Blamage gewesen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, das grade dann jemand hereinkam wenn er über die Stränge schlug… Nun gut, es hatte eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit gegeben.

Snape schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern, aber der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen zeigte sowieso an den wenigsten Dingen ein öffentliches Interesse.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Snape alles gleichgültig war, nur verstand er es dank Occlumency und einem beständigen Pokerface alles was er dachte und fühlte, für sich zu behalten.

Snape legte einen Stapel Zettel auf den Tisch.

Dumbledore nahm sie, rückte seine Brille, begann zu lesen, rückte wieder dir Brille zurecht und sah den Hauslehrer Slytherins schließlich fragend an. 

"Was soll das sein?" 

Schulterzucken bei Snape. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten eines der Bilder fixiert, welches ihn unablässig angrinste.

"Warum bringen Sie mir Unterlagen über die Sie selbst nichts wissen?", fragte der Schulleiter und kam sich ein wenig dumm dabei vor. Der Auftrag diese Informationen zu besorgen war von ihm selbst gekommen und er wusste im Grunde genau, dass diese Unterlagen absolut keine Bedeutung hatten. 

"Ich hab es abgeholt, nicht gelesen.", murmelte Snape unfreundlich. Sein Blick haftete immer noch auf dem Gemälde an der Wand hinter Dumbledore. 

"Wenn ich mir eine frage erlauben darf Professor. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass mich diese Hexe dort so dauerhaft angrinst?", fragte er zähneknirschend und rollte deutlich genervt mit den Augen.

"Ich", begann Dumbledore zögernd und machte eine kurze Pause um nachzudenken. Die Wahrheit konnte er schlecht sagen, nein das stand völlig außer frage. Dann würde er sich halt etwas ausdenken müssen. "vielleicht bewundert sie ihren Haarschnitt Professor oder sie ist in sie verliebt." 

"Wollen Sie sich über mich Lustig machen?", knurrte Snape. Sein Gesicht wirkte noch düsterer als ohnehin schon. Snapes Humor ließ aufgrund diverser Erfahrungen sehr zu wünschen übrig, was die Situation nicht grade auflockerte.

"Was regen Sie sich denn so auf Severus, es ist ein Bild, nur ein Bild und tun Sie nicht so als wären Sie noch nie verliebt gewesen.", versuchte Dumbledore sein aufgebrachtes Gegenüber wieder zu besänftigen, jedoch ohne den geringsten Erfolg. 

Snape war aufgesprungen, er schien nicht weit davon entfernt, seinen Vorgesetzten anzugreifen und zumindest das funkeln seiner schwarzen Augen war schon fast so bedrohlich wie einer der verbotenen Flüche.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das auch nur das Geringste angeht."

Seine Mundwinkel waren wütend nach unten gezogen, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. 

Dumbledore wollte sich irgendwie herausreden, aber ihm viel nichts passendes mehr ein und seine Lehrkraft für Zaubertränke war offensichtlich richtig wütend. Zwar gefiel ihm Snape so irgendwie, aber – der Zauberer spürte wie ihm sonderbar schwindelig wurde – er musste sich entschuldigen. Die Frage war wirklich zu privat gewesen. Andererseits war dieser Mann einer seiner engsten Vertrauten und damit hatte er keine Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich verbiete ihnen diesen Ton Professor Snape. Sie sind Hauslehrer Slytherins und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, aber sie verdanken es immer noch mir, dass sie überhaupt hier sind."

Snape zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. Immer noch kochte er vor Wut und das Schlimmste war, die Bilder an den Wänden hatten vereinzelt zu lachen begonnen. 

Das alles war einfach zu peinlich.

"Beruhigen sie sich doch wieder Severus. Ich wollten ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten."

Doch er wollte ihm nahe treten und noch alle möglichen anderen Dinge wollte er tun, auch wenn ihm allein bei dem Gedanken übel wurde, dass er so etwas dachte. 

"Ich bin ihr Verbündeter Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Snape kühl und rückte seinen Stuhl wieder zurecht jedoch ohne sich zu setzen. 

"Auch ihr Freund, aber es gibt Dinge in meinem Leben, die sie nicht verstehen können. Sie sind, so erfahren und mächtig sie auch sein Mögen, einfach zu alt."

Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und ging zur Tür hinüber. 

"Professor Snape", sagte Dumbledore fast wie zu sich selbst in einer leisen, zitternden Stimme. "Danke für die Unterlagen."

"Es war meine Aufgabe."

Schwarzer Stoff verschwand durch die Tür, das Geräusch der steinernen Wendeltreppe schallte ins Büro hinüber als sie sich knirschend ins Erdgeschoss hinunter schob.

Es war wieder Still im Zimmer des Schulleiters, selbst die Gemälde schwiegen respektvoll.

Nur Dumbledores Seufzen schallte immer und immer wieder durch den Raum.

Nein, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Mensch den er so verehrte, liebte, auf geradezu erschreckende Art und Weise, wohl jemand anderem gehörte, so war es nicht Eifersucht die ihn von innen her zerfraß. Eher war es eine Art Bewusstsein, dass sein ganzes Leben nutzlos gewesen war, weil es einfach schon zu lange andauerte.

"Sie sind zu alt um mich zu verstehen.", hatte Snape gesagt und damit ein uraltes Herz ein Stück weit zerbrochen.

*End*


End file.
